srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Checks
General Information From time to time in the course of the game, you will see a PICK NOW link, requiring you to Pick A Number. The reasons for picking the number vary, as do the variety of results. The result could be as inconsequential as losing or winning a card game, or as life-altering as successfully jumping across a chasm with a 1,000 foot drop. When this happens, the game is "checking" your actual performance (and sometimes simple good/bad fortune) at that moment in time against random circumstances, so for the sake of simplicity (and since there seems to be no in-game label for this), we will use the generic term of "Check" to reference the general act of picking a random number. Types of Checks There seem to be three main types of Checks, which we'll call "Ability Check", "Skill Check", and "Random Check". Random Checks (the more common version), are also called Random Rolls. All Checks have in common: * Picked Number: a number in a range (1-20 or 1-100). The game randomly picks it for you when you click the PICK NOW link. * Modifiers: some Checks list modifiers near the link. These alter the result of your Picked Number. There are two types of Modifiers: ** Performance Modifiers are based on the hero's stats, and are usually determined by the full or fractional value of: *** Ability Stats *** Skill Levels *** Power Levels (rarely) ** Difficulty Modifiers represent a circumstantial factor, such as distance to the bullseye, and are found only in Ability & Skill Checks. They are usually named according to the situation (i.e., Child's Play, Moderately Difficult, Nearly Impossible, etc.) but that's only flavor text, and the associated number is what counts. * Result: the final numeric result, determined by combining the Picked Number and its Modifiers. Note: When a Performance Modifier is determined by a fractional value of the above, it can be anywhere from 3/4 to 1/10 of the value, is almost always rounded down, but in rare cases rounded up (the more rare occurrence should be noted on the Check's explanation within the article). Ability Check This type of Check is always against a single Ability Stat. This is the only check where Success always means rolling lower than the target number (your Ability Stat's current numeric value, maximum 19). Even if your stat value is 20, Stat checks can ' be failed, unless a ''negative difficulty modifier makes 20 + modifier lower than your stat value. The components of this Check are: * '''Factors: ** Picked Number: between 1-20 ** Difficulty Modifier: usually 0 to 1 present, positive = harder, negative = easier * Result: for Success, the modified result must be lower than the Ability Stat being Checked. Skill Check This type of Check is done against a single Skill. The components of this Check are: * Factors: ** Picked Number: between 1-100 (always) ** Difficulty Modifier: from 0 to 12 attested, positive = harder, negative = easier * Success: For Success, the modified result must be less than or equal to a value determined by BaseValue + Luck + you skill level. The BaseValue is usually 50. ** There is a ceiling at value 95. Once you reach the ceiling (for characters with Luck 20 it will be at skill level 25), all the Skill checks for that skill will require to roll equal or lower than 95 for the rest of the game. ** Note: The BaseValue is usually 50, but different values have been attested in the past, see the talk page. Random Check This sort of Check is the most common. Usually the random checks will have one or more modifiers, although there are also "pure luck" checks. They come in three varieties: Succeed/Fail, Chance and Hidden. * Succeed/Fail: The most common, with only two possible results (pass or fail). These may or may not explicitly indicate the target number ("You must roll over 75"). * Chance: has more than two possible results, none of which are considered success or failure (though some of the results might be less-than-desired). These checks never tell you in-game what the various results could be (but through trial and error we try to provide that within the given article). ** In some special Chance checks (like on The Lists of Talwarden and The Stone Hurl Challenge) the numbers rolled have no apparent relation with the result, which may indicate a hidden probability distribution table or other complex mechanic. * Hidden: Every time you use a Skill or Power outside of combat, there's a hidden random check (i.e. you never see the numeric bits or the PICK NOW link) that determines if your attempt was successful. This also happens when you use a power in combat against a foe with magic resistance. The components of this type of Check are: * Factors: ** Picked Number: between 1-100 ** Performance Modifiers: 0 or more, always positive, based on skills or powers * Result: ** Succeed/Fail: Result must be higher than or equal to a certain set value, which represents the difficulty of the Check ** Chance: What happens next is determined by which range of numbers your result falls within. Example: 1-33 = missed target, 34-66 = hit target's outer ring, and 67-95 = hit target's inner ring, 96-100 = bullseye. Category:Game Concepts